My school mash-up
by notmyname0123456789
Summary: First story. Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, ATLA . Filled with inside jokes you will probably never understand. Uh, not eniterly Doctor Who, but a lot of the chapters have references or guest appereances. Same with Percy Jackson and Avatar, we can bend and the first chapter has Leo and Uncle Iroh from those last two catogories... THIS IS MY FANFIC! Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, far far away, kings and queen's talked funny like little British boys who love gummy bears. They paid people to use words such as 'Thy, the, ye, and somethingith.' The King then went to a pub, and started singing Scotts-Irish drinking songs!

"Oh you take the high road

And I 'll take the low road and

I'll get to Scotland before ye…."!

He then went to up to Mr. Stevenson and said " The square root of the maple tree is ¼ over 267/8. I must get back to my magic sugar cube castle before my pet Sky-Bison eats it all up!" Mr. Stevenson then replied

" OK. I must go terrorize little Gray children with my fire-bending roundhouse kick! It was nice meeting you mister." Mr. Stevenson then went on his merry way. He soon met Mr. Currs. They then gangnamed styled down the yellowbrick road. Soon a little rabid wolfbat tumbled out of a tree along the path they were dancing on.

"Why hello little wolfbat baby!" Exclaimed Mr. Currs. "Let us go beat Dr. C. in a dance-off! I think I'll name you Chuck!" Chuck then got on his hind legs and gangnamed right behind Mr. Currs. "Heyyyyyyyyyy…. Sexy wolfbat! Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh!" They melted into the sunset.

Mr. Stevenson kept dancing down the road. He soon stopped and climbed a tall lamppost hidden among the foot tall grasses. "I believe I can flyyyyyyyy" He jumped off the lamppost, and fell on his face. When he stood up and brushed himself off, Kurt Yallor burst out of the shrubbery.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller!" He then blended back in to the décor.

"I'll do just that!" Mr. Stevenson then skipped on his tiptoes all they way to the Emerald city. The multi-lingual teacher then pounded on the door until it fell down. He walked over it into the strikingly blue colored Emerald City. Running onto the Argo 2, a little Hispanic boy tried to stop him but was no match for Stevenson's unstoppable German accent. "Nein little child. Nein." He continued on his way until he found Mr. Gray's class. "I'm gonna huff and puff till all the hairs on my chinny chin chin fall off!" The door opened and the rival math teacher came out. Mr. Gray stared at Mr. Stevenson with cold eyes.

"My teaching skills are superior Gray!" Mr. Stevenson punched fire at Gray's face with much anger. He dodged the inferno easily. Gray's hand went to his back pocket and brought out a large white and red ball wearing a belt.

" I call you Snorlax!' Mr. Gray threw the fashionably dressed ball at Mr. Stevenson. A large green Japanese looking bear then sat on the comedic teacher. A slight groan was heard under the fat, blobby bear. But soon, smoke began to rise from under Snorlax and he melted into goo. Mr. Stevenson jumped up and yelled "Aha! Take that you casually dressed fiend!" Gray then sank to his knees yelling at the sky for no particular reason. "Your math skills are far superior than mine Firelord Stevenson."

"Mmmmmmmmmh." Mr. Stevenson rotated his head. "You knows it gurrrrrrl." But before he could banish Mr. Gray from the Fire Nation, and take away his honor, the little Hispanic boy re-appeared.

"You want nein, _amigo_? I'll give you BUNKER nine!" Leo Valdez brought out his Prada magic tool belt and a restored giant dragon stomped into the room. RRRAARRR! Festus stepped into the Snorlax goo. Rrr? The dragon began to cry oil.

"Oh, it's O.K. There, there." Leo set the giant dragon on his lap and rocked him back and forth with his giant world-saving muscles. "Shhhhh, shhhhhh. Your O.K., he was already a puddle of goo before you stepped on him."

"No one panic! I'm a Doctor!"

"No! I'm a Doctor Professor!"

"Uh, uh! Ya'll best be stepping OFF! 'Cause, Who's the Doctor?" Dr. Watson, Sally, and the Doctor appeared (in that order). The three rushed over to the dragon and did their best to fix the sit-ti-ation. Watson brought out a big magnifying glass and moved it back and forth in front of his eye and the dragon's foot. Doctor Professor kissed Leo Valdez passionately. Doctor Who ran around in circles screaming random British things; "A giant metal dragon just fell from the sky! Oh, no! Double heart attack! The sky ain't purple anymore! Queens! Prince Harry's mafted! Bangers and Mash! Gummy Bears!" He fainted. That's when Mr. Currs came over and used his wrestler muscles and pulled the Doctor Professor and Leo apart. "P.D.A.!" But the force of Percy-Jackson-fangirl and Percy-Jackson-character made Mr. Currs explode from the attempt at pulling them apart.

"I found the problem!" Watson cried. "He has a splinter in-between his claws. I say give him some Tabasco sauce, and put him to bed in a jiffy."

"How are we supposed to get a two-ton dragon to go to bed?" Mr. Gray asked. " Sing him a song?" That's exactly what Mr. Stevenson did.

"They see me rollin', they hatin!" He sung. "Patrolling they try to catch me ridin' dirty." Watson joined him. "Try to catch me ridin' dirty, ridin dirty, ridin dirty!"

"I CALL YOU STORMAGGEDON!" Miss. Jones threw a Pokémon ball and a baby appeared. The baby shot lightning from his eyes and the dragon exploded. It rained down chunks of medal like the time Mr. Chase's car was hit by lightning. "All done!" Miss. Jones called the baby back to her sack of balls. (Pokémon balls Sally. Pokémon balls.) " Now, I want all your essays turned into my bin in thirty minutes." Then she pointed to Mr. Stevenson and Mr. Gray. " You two have caused a lot of trouble. And now you are going to be lectured by Ms. Bander on why you shouldn't chew gum in class."

"And this is why you haven't been on IXL?" Mr. Stevenson stood in front of the class with the power rangers. He switched to an Irish accent. "And now lassies, and lads, you all get docked 1 point for not cooperating." He put a green hat on his head and a four-leaf clover between his teeth. His hands behinds his back, and did a jig. "I will now go out for some whiskey with Nicholas Cage and Bill Clinton. Gray will be in charge. Warm-up his bottle and put him to bed in about an hour." Stevenson jigged out the door.

"Party!" Fernie jumped up and Robert Pattinson ripped the soccer player's shirt off. "Yes, let us party!" The vampire sank his teeth into the Houndorian. Everyone jumped up and started to sing with Zac Effron.

"They see me rollin', they hatin! Patrolling they try to catch me ridin' dirty. Try to catch me ridin' dirty, ridin dirty, ridin dirty!"

But that's when Bill Cosby came in. "Dad is great! He gave us chocolate cake!"

"Chocolate!?" Azula flew in on her fire jets. "CHOCOLATE!" She chased the comedian around the math classroom.

"No! It's just a song! I have no cake!" Cosby crashed out the window. Azula turned around slowly. (Which is hard when operating fire jets.) The flames on her hands extinguished. Her hands went to her hips; she flipped her hair real slow like, first down- then up. Then right to left. When her hair settled, she looked at no spot in particular and said one word:

"Swish."

"CUT!" Hair and make-up swarmed the room. Dr. C. walked in. "Azula, sweetie, you have to make it look real. 'Admiral Zhao's no-break strong hold shampoo' is all about strength on hair. Show the audience how great your hair is after using 'Admiral Zhao's'. And you guys"- he pointed to the scared Stevensonlets. "Look more frightened. I mean like your about to die, I need to feel how scared you are. And right now," The beardy principal put his hand on Colin's head. "You don't feel very scared. You're just in shock, and that's not good enough. Remember, I got elected as your principal." An American flag appeared behind Dr. C. "And the only reason I got elected was because of my no student left behind policy. Now look like you're about to wet your pants or well have to do another take!" He walks over to the director's chair and yells 'action'.

The scene repeats and the new version of 'Admiral Zhao's' flies off the shelves in a matter of days. All the students are awarded 'A' honor roll and free ice cream. Except for Joe V. because he is British and doesn't deserve 'A' honor roll or sweet frozen dairy treats.

RRRIIIINNNNGGGG! The bell rings for the end of class and it's time to go to science. But in science class the students will be learning about the human body. But no likes that because we already learned in health class. So five odd and super hot friends forge Professor Doctor and Doctor Professor signatures to get out of class.

Please excuse Rufus, Lila, Anne, Sally, and Martin from class. They need to go rescue random people while wearing rainbow Spandex.

Have a good day. P. Dr. & Dr. P.

So the Power Rangers were excused from science class and they didn't really need to go save random citizens. But instead they rode around on Nyan cats to the movies and watched horrible coming of age movies. In the middle of 'Perks of being a wallflower' Sally got up and shouted at the screen; "Your better than this Percy Jackson! Use your powers Percy!" She then morphed into some red animal. (I forget what kind. I forgot which animal is what power ranger.) Then all the people ran out of the theater as the Power Rangers shot lasers around the building. But it got super bad as Rufus's hot pink Spandex did not go with his shoes. So everyone went to Burlington (brag about it.) and bought him some new 3-inch heels that made his calves look great.

* * *

As they landed in the White House, Rufus's heel broke. And the snap was so loud the Secret Service came and surrounded the Power Rangers.

"Why hello there! How are you today?" Martin comes over and waves his hand in front of a Secret Service agent dressed like a guard from Buckingham palace.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" The guard behind Anne says. "THIS AREA IS SUPPOSED TO BE SPANDEX FREE!"

"Geez, man! Stop shouting!" Anne wiggles her finger in her ear to check her hearing. The man looks at her quizzically. "STOP SHOUTING! IT'S REALLY LOUD IN HERE!" The guard nods his head and whispers something into his cuff.

"Hey Jim!" The guard behind Lila looks over from flexing his biceps. "Do you want the toy in your Happy Meal? Or can I have it?" Jim thinks this over for a few seconds before asking,

"Depends, Tony. Is it a Transformer or a Littlest Pet Shop toy?" Jim asks. Tony goes back to whispering into his cufflink walkie-talkie.

"Yeah… Ok." Tony looks up. "It's a Littlest Pet Shop. So… if you don't want it can I have it?"

"Is it a blue one or a green one?" Jim comes over to stand beside Tony. Tony checks his watch and continues to whisper.

"Neither. It's a red bird. So can I have it?"

"Yeah go ahead."

Tony jumps in the air and pumps his fist. "Woohoo!" He starts cabbage patching with Mr. Brantley. "Uh-huh! Oh yeah! I got a toy! I got a toy!" Tony puts one hand behind his head and grabs his leg to move it back and forth. "Go me, uh-huh, oh yeah! It's my birthday, oh yeah, it's my birthday!"

"It's your birthday?" Mr. Brantley asks. "Alright stop everyone." He puts up his hands to stop Martin from blowing out the candles. "It's time…" He makes a dramatic pause. "For… the… _sprinkler_!" Mr. Brantley puts one arm out and the other behind his head. He then moves his extended arm slowly, making beaver noises. _Chh, chh, chh, chh, chh_! All the way across, then he vibrates his lips together super fast to make another noise as he moves his arm to the other side once again. "Was that fun… or what?" He asks when everyone wiped the spit from their eyes. "What now?"

"Now we go for some nice and relaxing jasmine tea." Uncle Iroh pops up holding a china cup out for the math teacher. He takes a sip and falls unconscious on the floor. "See how relaxing it is?" Lila and Anne take a step back. Uncle Iroh then drags Mr. Brantley to a small closet and throws him in, then locks the door and walks away to make more nice and soothing jasmine tea.

That's when Anne rolls up her spandex sleeves and takes out a pink bottle. She pours a small amount of its contense into her hand and begins to put it on her arm. Billy (Rufus's Secret Service guard) runs in slow motion over to her. "NNNOOOOOOO!" He swats it out of her hand and the bottle flies in super slow motion until it rattles on the floor. S.W.A.T. surrounds the bottle and takes it away to be dissected for alien life.

"No! My baby lotion!" Anne fell to her knees and began to sob. Martin comes over and stands behind her. She thinks it's to comfort but she was wrong as she noticed his hand come to the back of her neck and swipe it.

"_That's a neck!_" **(School inside joke. You wipe someone's neck if they do something stupid.)**

"I'll show you a neck!" Anne stands up furiously and takes her wallet out. From there she produces a picture of a baby giraffe. Lila and Rufus come over to awwww with the yellow Power Ranger as Sally and Martin stand by looking manly. Rufus takes the picture and waves it wildly in the air.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Sally. You need. To see this!" Rufus tries to walk over to them but takes a step and flails around on the floor when he falls. "OMG! My shoez! The heel is broken! We just got this from Burlington (brag about it) today! Do you know how much these costed?" He walks over to the recycling bin and throws his sparkly hot pink pumps in the trash.

"Yes. We do. We payed for them. And they weren't cheap, but it looks like they are now." Lila gives Rufus the receipt for the expensive high heels. "Now lets go back and get you more shoes."

"While were there, we need to get me some new sti-let-toes." Martin rotates his head. "Cause giirrrrrlll," He snaps his fingers. "Mine are all gone 'cause EZ broke all mine last time he was at the club. It's all like 'Hey Martin, can I borrow your sti-let-toes tonight?' And I'm all like 'yeah EZ just don't scratch my babies' and then I never see them again."

"It's OK baby. Friedchickeniquia is here fo' ya." Sally has replaced her red Spandex with a short leather skirt, blue tank top that comes just above her belly button, and a brown cornrow wig. That's when S.W.A.T. comes back.

"We have confirmed that this bottle of Johnson's baby lotion is not an alien. It is a United States citizen. We are sorry we had to frisk you Mr. Johnson's baby lotion." The S.W.A.T. agent shakes hands with the bottle and hands it back to the yellow ranger. The yellow power ranger casually slips the bottle into her boot where no one can see it, and looks back and forth as she hides in her trench coat. The S.W.A.T. man looks up and smiles. But a confused look comes over his face when he sees Friedchickeniquia. His confusion turns to disbelief as his head catches on fire, melting his helmet. Reveling him to be, none other than… Leo Valdez. Leo rushes towards Sally. "I thought I'd never see you again! Is that really you Sally?"

But it was not Sally. For Sally has too many alter egos to be Sally at all times. She can be Sally Matterstine, the red ranger, a Whovian, Doctor Professor, or even Friedchickeniquia. And right now she did not have a super secret dark and stalkerish crush everyone knew about on Leo Valdez. Right now she was Friedchickeniqiua; the-lazy-defender-of-everyone-who-likes-fried-chicken-but-does-nothing-about-it-when-someone-is-in-danger.

"I'm sorry, but you got me confused with another hot chick that looks like me." Friedchickeniquia flips her cornrows and hits Leo in the face. "Alright ya'll lets get outta here!" Everyone blends back into a rainbow and flies off into the sunset behind the White House. As they fly away Friedchickeniquia brushes a bug away from her eye and whispers 'Sorry Leo.' And 2,000 feet below, in the bowels of the president's home Leo whispers back. "It's OK. Its not like I can tell everyone I know I'm a demigod."

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh. Their back." Chloe gasps as she sees the power rangers return to her shoe store. She pops her gum and goes back to filing her nails with a nail file made from titanium. _Beep, beep. _Lila takes her keys out and locks the nyan cats so no one will hot-wire their pop tart pets. "Hhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," Chloe moans with a fake smile. "Welcome to Burlington. Where you caaaaaaan bbrrrrraaaaggggggg aboouuut itttt." Chloe is bored. "Would you like to seeee our ssaaalleeeee on stilettoes?"

_Gasp!_ Martin grabs Chloe's arm and drags her to the back of the store to look for some in his size. "I need some blue ones, and some dark blue ones, oh and something bright to make my skin pop…"

As they looked for stilettoes, everyone else walked around trying to find Rufus some new shoez. Well, everyone except Anne. Because, apparently, she can't say 'shoez' right, because everyone thinks she has a redneck accent. (Cough cough, Lila. Cough, cough.) "Ooooo! These are pretty!" Rufus holds up some 4- inch heels with straps that go halfway up your leg. Sally nods encouragingly so Rufus starts to put it on. But, he only gets one shoe on because suddenly Lila starts to jump up and down extremely fast, so fast she is like a blur. But she stops as suddenly as she started.

"Sorry. I left my phone on vibrate. I must have gotten a new text. Lemme check it." Her phone glows as she turns it on, but she drops it and gasps. "Ohmygosh! Mysisterhadherbaby! I'm coming Flagella!" Lila doesn't have time to ride her nyan cat so she slaps her watch. "It's morphin time!" Lila blends into a rainbow and shoots through the ceiling. But because the power rangers are all connected, everyone's regular clothes turned into Spandex and they all shot through the roof. (Martin was still wearing his sti-let-toes and Rufus was wearing only one heel.) The power rangers are all connected, so when one needs to morph, all of them do. (Which can be quite embarrassing. There was this one time Anne needed to escape an angry army of smiley fries. But that's another story…)

Lila was quite upset when she got back from seeing her new baby relative she needed comfort.

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Anne's face changed colors in the flashing neon lights.

"My sister had a boy. I wanted it to be a girl, so I could call her Flagella."

"Lila Wood! I am shocked! Your sister had a baby. A little miracle, many people go their whole lives without being blessed with children. You should be happy for her!" Everyone turned to stare at Chloe. " Besides, you can call him Flagello instead. Or Jell-O. I like Jell-O; it's wiggly and jiggly and comes in different colors."

"How did you get here?" Anne asks.

"Assassin secret."

Anne nods her head as if that answer explains everything. Lila forged ahead and pushed the door open, so retro music filled the parking lot. UNTZ-UNTZ-UNTZ! The power rangers followed her inside; Martin went crazy.

"OHMYGOSH! Dubstep is my jam!" The blue power ranger starts crumping, but nobody is on the dance floor except him. Lila walks over and sits at the bar, and signals the barkeep over.

"Hey kiddo. What can I get ya?"

"I'll take a double with an extra hit of that bottle of cherry on that shelf behind you." The bartender makes Lila's drink and pours multiple bottles into a little glass and mixes everything together. When he's done he takes two cherries from a bottle behind him and slides the glass down to the power ranger. Lila tilts her head back and downs the drink in a single swallow. She slams the glass down on the counter. "Thanks Stan. That really hit the spot! Stan- these are my friends; Sally, Rufus, Anne, and Martin is over there. Give 'em anything they want, and put it on my tab." Stan refills her glass. She downs it once again and dances off to the dance floor. "Woooooo!"

"What was in there?" Sally sniffs the glass.

"Oh, her usual. Apple juice, pineapple juice, sugar, cinnamon, blue food coloring, and cherries." Stan rinses off the glass and puts it back in its place. "Now," he smiles at the friends. "What can I get you?" So he takes their drink orders; starting with Rufus, then Sally, and finally Anne.

"Chocolate milkshake. Shaken not stirred. No cherry, extra whipped cream."

"Mtn. Dew, with Tabasco sauce- Leo Valdez style."

"I don't know Stan. I've had a pretty rough day. Oh… how about a… I know! Give me a double shot of Red Eye, with a little tequila to make me feel better with a dash of rye all mixed in with some moonshine in that mason jar back there." So Stan prepares the drinks and hands them out. Rufus gets a cherry-less milkshake, Sally a reddish colored Mtn. Dew, and he gives Anne her watered down fruit punch, all in cute little 3-inch glasses.

No one but Lila and Martin were dancing, so the D.J. had a great idea-

"I put a wish in the well, a secret I'll never tell!"

Suddenly half of the club rushes onto the dance floor and starts rolling and wiggling their bodies to the beat. "Ripped jeans-skin was showing. Hot night wind was blowing. Where you think your going baby?"

Rufus and Anne tango over to Martin and Lila who are doing the waltz. While that happens, Sally makes a mini tornado using her airbender powers and sends it after the D.J. She rushes to his music station and changes it to a much better track- at least to her.

"Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck-" Twenty people leave the dance floor when this song comes on. But make it nineteen, because Sally is now Gangnam styling around everyone.

* * *

"No. No, this wont do at all." EZ throws his flats behind the dumpster outside, and starts sneaking up behind Martin. EZ presses a damp white cloth over Martin's nose and mouth, and puts his arm around his neck to drag him away.

"Sleepy time…" Martin drifts off to sleep in EZ's arms like the damsels do in trashy romance novels everyone's mom reads. Why was he kidnapping Martin? Well, Martin got new shoez and EZ thought they were better than his. So EZ decided to take Martin's shoez once again, and return them in less dazzling shape. But they did not get far, because Rufus can sense things going wrong in the shoez universe using the Force. He leapt across the club and tackled Martin and his kidnapper. He tugged the sti-let-toes out of EZ's hands. But EZ fought back. So Rufus and EZ ended up in one of those embarrassing lady-hand-slappy fights where everyone fights swats their hands in the air trying to hit someone.

* * *

Sometime later after the power rangers won the battle, Anne decided she didn't know how to end the fight scene after much writer's block. Anne also decided that she needed to put Lindie-Sue Darrson, so Lindie-Sue will feel completed. So Anne decided to carry on the story in the third person and put Lindie-Sue in the story…

* * *

"Lindie-Sue Darrson, will you go to the dance with me?" Foaming-mouth-guy-from-Avatar got down on one knee and put a pleading look on his face. Lindie-Sue stared down at Foaming-mouth-guy-from-Avatar for a while.

"Do you know who the Doctor is?" Lindie-Sue leans towards the guy's face.

"Of course I know who the Doctor is. Who dosen't? I know all about him!" Foaming-mouth-guy-from-Avatar stands up and looks at the gathering crowd and wipes some saliva from his bottom lip.

"Is that so? Who is he then?" Lindie-Sue questions the minor character who awkwardly appeared at our school just in time for the dance.

"That's not important!" Foaming-mouth-guy-from-Avatar sweeps Lindie-Sue into his arms. "But what is important is you giving me a positive answer to my super important question. So… will you go to the dance with me?"

"Only if you tell me about the Doctor!" Lindie-Sue pulls herself away from the Kioshi islander.

"Oh-my-spirits Lindie-Sue! Must you really hear what you already know?" Foaming-mouth-guy-from-Avatar (I'm gonna call him Foamy Man) lets out a sigh as Lindie-Sue nods her head enthusiastically. "Fine! The Doctor is another name for a male healer. You can find them at the North and South poles and most Waterbenders end up being physicians or school nurses."

Lindie-Sue calmly walks away counting back from ten to control her anger at the incompetence of the average Foamy Man.

Anne has now put Lindie-Sue into the story and will probably add her later on but right now does not know how to continue the saga of Lindie-Sue Darrson and Foamy Man.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!? A sudden scream fills the air and the Power Rangers all immediately rush off to find it's source. They find themselves in the science lab on the eighth grade hallway. In there they find Mr. Silvers shaking an unconscious Mr. Currs on the floor.

"Get up! Don't be dead!" Mr. Silvers slaps Mr. Currs's face. He continues to backhand the passed out man repeatedly without a reaction. What happened? The power rangers look on wondering what happened. Suddenly, Sally lets out a small gasp and point to the corner of the room.

In said corner, a large blue police box is standing alien like **(See what I did there? Huh? Huh?)** in the middle school science lab. It seems that Mr. Currs fainted after he saw the T.A.R.D.I.S. appear in his room because he is the ultimate fanman. Mr. Silvers does not talk about Doctor Who, so I have guessed he does not watched it, therefor, he has not fanmanned and fainted like his teaching cohort.


	2. The TARDIS

**To Doctor Professor Sabrina Mather. Because... I felt like it. DON'T JUDGE ME!**

The door of the TARDIS opened slowly and out stepped… Matt Smith. He appeared looking majestic like- wanna know why? He was wearing a bowtie right where ties are worn- near the neck/chest/shoulder/head/chin area. He took a step forward and straightened the lapels upon his tan coat; he looked around and took in the scene. The Doctor saw 5 incredibly cool people dressed in rainbow SPANDEX gaping at him (he fluffed his hair and brushed off his trousers) and two coaches/teachers staring at him- one in awe at seeing a strange British man appear in the Science lab, and the other scrambling to his feet and blushing with excitement getting his Doctor Who salt/pepper shakers ready for autographing.

Mr. Currs took a step forward and cleared his throat grinning like a magical cat from that movie with Johnny Depp and Anne Hathaway. But before he could introduce himself, David Tennant leaped out of the TARDIS and tackled his future form. "I AM SUPERIOR SMITH! MWAHAHAHAHAH hehexhe HAHAHA! YOU ARE NOT SONIC ENOUGH. YOU ARE A PEAR!"

Smith tried to get up, but the yellow power ranger tackled his legs so he couldn't get up. Anne sat on his feet and gave David Tennant a high-five. She doesn't watch Doctor Who very much but knows that Matt Smith is not as awesome as David Tennant. But her science teacher does not agree; Mr. Currs used his wrestler powers and body slammed his favorite student off of Smith. "Matt Smith is better than David Tennant!"

Sally, Martin, Rufus and Lila all dragged Anne away before she could bite Mr. Currs. Suddenly Colin, Surah, and Cameroon all appeared from the TARDIS. Surah morphed into a dragon and did the Hokey-Pokey. This made everyone stop fighting and stare. Not that this was odd or anything, many odd things have happened to Surah. (There was this one time we all played 'Potato on the Roof' and one came back and hit her in the face. It was funny, but she's ok. Don't worry.)

She morphed back and ushered the Doctors back into the TARDIS and closed the door. Soon it began to rock back and forth with sounds of fists smacking and pints crashing against the floor of the police box. The TARDIS soon disappeared with sounds of yelling and debating on who was the better British actor.

Mr. Currs sank to his knees. "Nooooooooo! I didn't get a chance to meet either of them!" The soccer coach began to weep. Mr. Silvers uncurled from the fetal position and came out of his safe corner in the front of the room across from the creepy Whovians. Mr. Silvers assured Mr. Currs everything would be ok and walked him out of the room promising him some sweet tea and cornbread.

But before they got very far Anne chased them down and called their names. The man-teachers turned around and Mr. Currs blew his nose and stuck the tissue to the back of a passing Mr. Gray. Mr. Gray turned around quizzically but decided to walk on and not consult the sticky wad of goo on his shoulder blade.

"What do you want, you monster?" Mr. Currs chokes through sobs. Mr. Silvers reassuringly pats his back. The little girl calmly approached them as she would a wild wooly worm. She took out a shiny and expensive looking plastic pocket watch. She performed a Chuck Norris and roundhouse kicked Mr. Silvers unconscious. Before Mr. Currs could give her ISS, she leaped at him and pressed her foot to his throat. He fell backward and clutched his forearm. "Ah! My throat!"

Anne stands over the teacher and moves the watch back and forth over his head. "Follow the watch. Keep your eye on the ball. I mean watch. Do as I say." She talks to him in a sweet silky Louis Armstrong voice. "Now close your eyes." Mr. Currs blinks. "Gooood. Now do as I say. Watch the watch. Repeat after me… I did not read this Fanfiction." Mr. Currs repeats this message. _Wow, I can't believe that worked, _Anne thinks. "Now, say it again. Soon you will forget that you ever read this. You were not supposed to read this. But you did anyway- that is bad." When Anne stops talking Mr. Currs blinks and his eyes start to turn green. His hair catches on fire and his shoes melt off his feet.

Anne screams and scrambles back, bringing out the pocket watch instructions. She squints and sees in the fine print on the back: if anything goes wrong, these symptoms may occur:

Chicken pox

Leprosy

The sniffles

Blood clots

Winning the lottery

Pregnancy

Foaming of the mouth

Death

Fever

Addiction to cat food

Red eyes

And hangnails

_Huh. Ok, this is kinda normal I guess. _Anne walks into Mr. Stevenson's room and goes into the payphone and inserts a quarter. She dials 9-1-1.

**[If the real Mr. "Currs" is reading this second chapter… Preston made me do it. And, a lot of my friends and I considered re-naming you 'Mr. Corridor'. Be happy that I gave you something normal like "Currs".]**

"Yes? Hello, um my teacher just turned into an alien. I'd like you to come and get him. What? Ok, thanks! Have a great day!" She hangs up the phone and begins to walk back to the science lab. But as her hand reaches out in slow motion for the door handle, Mr. Silvers tackles her.

"You are coming with me young lady!" He grabs her arm and starts to take her to the principal's office. Yet, he was interrupted before they got there; Cameroon had taken out her wand and blasted the teacher away from Anne.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Mr. Silvers flew backward and slumped against the wall. Cameroon straightened her blue Hogwarts robes and slid across the floor to Anne. "Are you OK? What was that about?" The two friends walk to the science lab discussing what just went on in the hallway. While in the lab, Rufus and Martin have been trying to get Colin to say 'shoez' correctly.

"C'mon Colin!" Rufus hit Colin on the head with a binder. "Just say it right and no harm will come to your family! It's so easy. Just watch us how we converse-asize."

"Soooo. Martin. Uh. Like, how many shoez are in your closet. Right. Now?" Rufus puts on a falsetto lady-man voice.

"Like now-now?" Martin brushes the little hairs on his head with Lila's hurrbrush.

"Now-now."

"However many he has. I. Have. More." Sally snaps her fingers.

"Uh-uh girl. I has a lot of shoez." Martin rotates his head and wags his pointer finger. "Am I gonna have to get Marquisha out in hee-uh?" [Marquisha is the female version of the real "Martin". She comes out when we talk about shoez.]

"You knows it. Or else we gonna have to get the po-leese in this here place. 'Cause you need to back off my girl. Mmmk Marquisha?" Lila slings an arm around Sally as Surah hides behind a table at this weird goings-on. Everyone looks at Colin expecting him to finally say 'shoez'.

Colin clears his throat for 3 minutes and purses his lips. He spits across the room into a rustic looking spittoon with a little metal _ching! _Surah slaps him in the face and Colin finally opens his mouth. And out comes…

"Shoes."

Everyone groans. "Ugh. Colin! What the heck is wrong with you? Why do you have to be so special?" Anne throws a chair at him. Colin ducks and continues to hunch over and rub his hands together.

"Special? I'm not special!" Light glints off his blood red braces as he takes out a large butcher knife. Everyone runs into a corner as Colin stalks toward them. "He he he he. Huh. Huh HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rufus swoons over- knocking Surah down with him. This was easy, for Surah is fun sized. A lot of people are taller than her. As Colin nears closer Cameroon decides it is time to act. I mean, can't Ravenclaws be brave too? She whips out her wand and points it at the coming little child-boy-person-thingy.

"MAGICALWORDS!" Colin is un-affected for he is wearing an anti-magic charm in the shape of his patron god named 'Karkat'. As he comes within flicking distance he throws the knife, embedding it in…

The wall. He had sliced a large spider in half. The two halves of the arachnid floated to the floor like pieces of paper. After mission control gave them permission to touch down, they knit themselves together and scuttled out the door like a runaway meatball. Except meatballs don't scuttle. Or get chopped in half by little crazy Colins and be better two seconds later. Or run away.

"I don't like spiders. They're creepy." With this Colin walks away and goes to math class.

MATH CLASS:

When Sally walked away to sharpen her pencil, Anne grabbed her red marker to grade her paper.

After this, everyone gets a work sheet. They are allowed to converse quietly at their tables if people are confused. So Anne still has the marker- and Colin is smart. So when Colin won't help Anne with the problem she draws a smiley face on her thumb with the marker and presses her thumb on Colin's arm. Colin now has a smiley face on his arm. He dose not want a smiley face on his arm. So Colin grabs the marker from Anne.

"Gimme that!" Colin flips open Anne's math notebook and starts to write something down. His hand is in the way so Anne can only make out the first two words on the paper.

"… You… are…" Colin snaps the cover closed and hands Sally her marker back. Mr. Stevenson collects the worksheets and begins to put them on his desk in the back of the room. Anne gets her notebook and continues to flip through the pages until she sees the red ink on a page in the middle of her notebook. "YOU ARE STUPID!" Anne is laughing as she reads this and apparently Mr. Stevenson had seen it too.

"Hey," the teacher leans over to a girl at another table. "Her notebook called her stupid. It must be true."

THIS ACCTUALLY HAPPENED. THE THREE OF US ACTUALLY ALL SIT AT THE SAME ALGEBRA 1 TABLE. WE HAVE PROBLEMS.


	3. Foursquare and Awards

"LIARLIARPANTSONFIRE!" Cameroon cast her spell on the idiotic boy who just insulted her friend- again. Gordon Brawn flew backward as he was struck by a small blast of lightning and his gym shorts caught fire causing Anne to giggle.

Surah quickly grabbed the rubber ball and came back to their four square game. "Thank you." She whispers to Cameroon and hands the ball to Martin. Surah takes her place in the 'trash' spot and grimaces. Martin is King, Cameroon is Queen, Anne is the Joker (**naturally) **and here are the rules to foursquare if you don't ka-no them:

Four people in a big square divided into four sections. The person in the top left hand corner is King- the King is the only person who can serve the ball. When you hit the ball you can't hold the ball (unless for three seconds) and you try to knock it out of your square. The ball can only bounce once in your square, and if you miss hitting it you go to trash. If the ball goes out of the area, whoever hit it out goes to trash. When you go to trash everyone rotates except the King. (Unless they hit it out.) Whoever was in trash goes to Joker, in Joker you go to Queen in Queen you go to King.

CherryBomb: When someone who grabbed the ball and raises it high over his or her head and smashes it down in another's square.

Martin bounces the ball into Surah's square. Surah to Cameroon. Cameroon lunges and swats it back to Surah. Surah slaps it over to Martin; Martin slaps it to Anne without it bouncing on the floor. Anne stands there as it flies over the line and watches it jiggle over to the boys playing basketball. "Who was that to?"

Cameroon runs after the ball and jumps over a fallen basketball player- Marshall Somethin-erothr. When she walks back, Hunter Jerkson sticks out his foot and Cameroon falls- spread eagle on the gymnasium floor with a horrible screech noise.

"Whoops. Your fault." Hunter shoots a great three pointer without touching the rim.

"Are you OK?" Anne rushes over and helps Cameroon up, healing her with her awesome waterbender healing powers. Surah moseys on over and pokes Cameroon in the knee.

"She'll be fine. Hey," Surah turns to face the boys playing basketball. "Check this out!" She whispers to her friends. Surah does one of those fake coughs mumbling 'ignoramuses' and out bursts a small jet of flickering orange flame from her mouth, causing the boys' hair to smoke at the rising temperature.

They all scream like little girls who got their dollies heads chopped off by a falling ACME anvil falling on the sidewalk where the little girls were playing hopscotch. _I love hopscotch!_ Thinks the writer of this story.

"I need some chalk!" Anne says out loud, not realizing her real self is writing her thoughts. _Like in that movie! NEVER ENDING STOOORRRIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ Anne now has that song in her head for the rest of the day.

When everyone is back at their square- they change positions. Cameroon is now King (she is now grinning evilly as she plans her thoughts for her friends grizzly game demise); Anne is Queen, Surah is the Joker, and Martin is in the Trash because he was the one who knocked the ball out.

"Oh, I get it!" Martin shouts as Cameroon bounces the ball to him. "I know why I'm in the trash." He punches the ball to Anne. She ducks as it sailed over her, bouncing off the bleachers and hits Martin in the face. It bounces off of him again and dribbles on the ground. He picks it up and forcefully shoves it back to Cameroon.

"You hit it out." Anne makes the ball bounce off her knee to Surah. "So you went to the trash spot." The ball bounces in Surah's square and she pushes it with both hands to Cameroon.

"No," Martin wags his head as Cameroon and Anne bounce the rubber ball back and worth between them. "I'm in the trash," Martin backhands the shot Anne pushed to him, over to Cameroon. Cameroon lets it bounce near her feet and hits it to Surah. "Because I'm bla-"

"MARTIN! I don't want any racism in my Fanfiction!" Anne slams her head against the ball pushing it back to its sender. "Just say African American!" The ball hits Surah in the arm, making her spin uncontrollably and fall on her butt.

Cameroon retrieves the ball and tells Martin and Surah to switch places. Martin laughs horrendously as Surah crawls back to the trash spot. "THE TRASH IS MY DOMAIN! NONE SHALL HAVE ENTRY INTO MY KINGDOM WITHOUT BATTLING THE DRAGON OF REPUBLIC CITY!" As she stands up her dragon tail appears, thumping heavily onto the floor.

Cameroon chest passes the ball to Surah and she ducks, leaving her tail upright like a pole; the ball bounced off of it and hit Martin in the chest, sending him backward a good ten feet sliding on his bum.

"OH! I got it!" Gordon leaps and catches the basketball one handed; shorts peppered with smoking holes. He bounces it off of Martin's head, hard and sends it into the air where Hunter jumps up spinning and dunking it backward into the hoop.

"Man! Did you see that shot?" Hunter does the jerk and trips backward over Marshall. Hunter groans on the ground, his friends laughing at his pain. Christian O' Cockiness runs over and pushes him back down as he tries to get up.

Anne concentrates on the water fountains outside the gym and makes them erupt. The water leaks in under the doors and comes over in long trendils snaking around Gordon, Hunter, and Christian's ankles' and lifts them into the air.

All the girls in the gym begin to laugh as the boys dangle in the air, being juggled by magical water.

Martin comes back and switches spots with Surah. Cameroon passes the ball to Martin. It bounces up and nears his face, so once again he punches it to Anne, who head butts the rough rubber surface to Surah. Surah holds up her hand and it bounces lightly off of it.

Slowly

Falling

To

The

Ground.

It bounces once and she swats it over to Anne. Anne catches it and jumps up, Cherry bombing Cameroon. It sails over her; she stretches upward trying to catch the falling orb. It brushes off her fingers and falls

Out

Of

Bounds…

"Nooooo!" Cameroon falls to her knees laugh-screaming. "Why?! Whyyyyy!?" Everyone rotates- Anne to King, Surah to Queen, Martin to Joker, and Cameroon is in the Trash square.

Surah hands the ball to Anne who stares at its patterned red texture.

"Serve!" Martin shouts.

"Heh. Ha-ha ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." Anne begins to laugh manically. She staggers as she becomes drunk on her own laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! You will all perish under my reign! Huh, huh…" She begins to gasp for air as she doubles over laughing. She jerks up, her face red, gasping. "Breathe!" Anne walks to the bleachers and sits down on the bottom step. Her laughs become shorter and less loud as she takes gulps of air. Her friends slowly approach her- hands out as if cornering a wild animal- trying to get her to come back to the game.

"No!" Anne jumps up and hugs the ball to her chest. "It's mine!" She runs over to the wall and leans against it laughing. Suddenly, the back door to the gym opens and shuts and in come Mr. Silvers. He sees the boys dangling in the air.

"Mr. Silvers? Miissterrr Ssssiillllllvverrrssss?" Hunter groans as he sees one of our science/ social studies teachers walk into the gym. "Can you help usss?" He moans.

"What in the world is going on here?" He has a smile on his face, so he is faking being upset. Mr. Silvers is a fun teacher- unless he gets mad. Then he turns Carolina blue and 8 feet tall and starts shouting "Silvers SMASH! RRAWWWRRR!"

Anne quickly switches the ball to one hand and uses the other to make a 'splash' motion. All the water crashes down on Marshall Somethin-erothr as his friends tumble out of the air landing in dripping heaps.

They all groan as they roll over. Mr. Silvers swaggers over **[The walk, not the dumb word used for people who think they're cool.] **and picks up Christian O' Cockiness by the back of his shirt. He swims and squirms in the air as the basketball coach swings him around.

"Boys, Mr. Currs has gone AWOL. So I'm taking over coaching girl's soccer until he comes back. Basketball season may be over, but I am still your coach!" He sets Christian down and dusts off the boy's shirt. "Now, who can tell me why these kids were dangling in the air?"

"Ooo! I can! I can!" Surah jumps in the air, waving her arm into the air. "Pick me! Over here!"

Martin clicks his fingers and a big neon arrow pointing down hovers over Surah. He usually uses it for his shoez store.

"Um, they were being… pears to us. And so suddenly a magic octopus appeared… and beat them up for us." Surah blinks and waves two fingers in front of her and says, "You will believe this story. You don't need to check his papers. These are not your droids."

"Gordon! Hunter! Marshall! Christian! I can't believe you would ever harm these sweet innocent girls! Oh yeah, and Martin." He pinches Cameroon's cheek and pats Anne on the head, managing not to touch the halo that just appeared over her head. "Laps! All of you!"

The boys begin to complain.

"What?"

"That is so unfair Mr. Silvers!"

"Oh my gosh. Can't believe this!"

Mr. Silvers face turns light blue and his sleeves start to rip. "NOW! Rawwrr!"

So as the pear people ran their laps, the four friends began to play foursquare once again. But, Sally soon appeared and took Anne's spot in the trash square. Anne got mad.

So when Cameroon served it to Sally, Anne ran across the game and stole the ball. She was backed up against the wall and fell to the ground laughing. She saw an upside-down Cameroon walking towards her. Cameroon latched onto the ball and tugged against it, but Anne would not let go. Using all of her Hulk strength, Anne gave a mighty heave…

Cameroon did not let go.

*Sigh*

Cameroon finally tugged the ball free and walked back to the square. By this time, everybody was laughing. But none so, as hard as Anne. She rolled on the floor gasping for air. She grabbed her shaking tummy and laughed even harder. She flipped onto her back and weakly lifted her hand into the air.

"Help!... I've,… Hahaha!" She slapped the floor in agony of her great amusement of her specialness. All of her friends were watching her now, hoping that she wasn't belting out her last bits of sanity. "I've… I've been shot! I've been shot somebody help me! Hahaha! Huh, * gasp *! The pain! Where…" Anne pats her shoulder and her sides. "Where'd the bullet go?"

Surah comes over and drags Anne to the middle of the game. Cameroon served the ball to Martin in the Joker square. He grabs it and spikes it against Anne's back. It bounces high and Sally beats it with her fist lightly. It nears Surah and she jumps into the air and roundhouse kicks it. The ball slams onto the floor and Martin bashed it with his head.

It exploded.

The ball exploded right in mid-air over Anne. She was fine. It was just a flesh wound. **[Ten points to your house if you know what movie that comes from. "It is just a flesh wound!"]**

Mr. Kivette blew the special whistle. The special whistle was blown for special reasons. And only one special reason at that- lunch time. Everyone rushes to their locker rooms- girls to the women's locker room, boys to their little hole in the wall that smells of a different man parfoom (_Pronounced: par foom) _when the door is opened.

As Anne walks behind the basketball hoop, a ball is shot into the hoop. It missed, bouncing off the rim and sailed behind the backboard. Anne stretched onto her tiptoes and her fingers brushed against the ball as Hunter Jerkson crashed against her knocking the basketball against the wall. Hunter ran after the ball and picked it up. Anne almost falls to the floor, but rights herself quick enough to put a look of pure madness on her face and shouted,

"THANK YOU!" As his friends all laughed at her anger, she stormed off to the locker room, grabbed her book from her locker and waited by the gym doors with everyone else for lunch.

**[These last two chapters actually happened. I don't like these boys. Wish me luck- for I have class for the rest of the school year with these jocks. *****Makes face of extreme annoyance*****] **

After lunch, everyone goes back to his or her athletics. Soon, Mr. Stevenson appeared in the gymnasium. He walks into the center of the oversized classroom and shouts in a very communistic and realistic sounding Russian accent,

"SILENCE GIBBERING MONKEYS!" Everyone quiets quickly and stares at the bearded arithmetic teacher at the center of the gym (in case you missed where he was standing.)

Mr. Silvers walks into Mr. Kivette's office and brought out a boom box and pushed the play button. Soon the gym's great acoustics were working over time displaying the sound of the catchy tune 'I got the Power'.

Mr. Stevenson started moving his shoulders one at a time up and down swiveling his head lip- singing like Jim Carrey in 'Bruce Almighty'.

He began to strut around the room and pointed two fingers towards the sky as smoke curled around his feet from the fog machines. The volume soon turned down from a loud roar to a soft purr. He spoke.

"Everyone hers knows that in Avatar: The Last Airbender, only the Firebenders of the utmost importance, learned to shoot and redirect lightning." This statement got quizzical looks from the none cool people in the class. "But," He began to talk Britishly like Joe V. who does not get ice cream. "In the sequel show, Avatar: The Legend of Korra:

You can shoot lightning!" He shot a bolt of blue energy to the girls practicing their tumbling on the wrestling mats, and suddenly their cloths turned all hip and neon. Soon they were making those positions and poses like 'What?' 'O my gosh!' 'Look at me. Stylin' '

"You can shoot lightning!" Stevenson shot another bolt towards Mr. Silvers. His bald head soon began to grow an inch of fluffy gray-ish hair. He dropped the boom box and ran his football fingers through his luscious mane of non-flowing crowning glory.

"Everyone can shoot lightning!" The math teacher lowered his head and raised both hands, two fingers pointing upward on each hand, and shot two massive bolts of sparkling cerulean colored lightning energy into the ceiling, causing the lights to explode and sparkles to rain down to the waxed wooden floors.

The next day

Awards ceremony:

Mrs. Librarian: And the winner for science fiction...

Anne: It's Colin.

Mrs. Librarian: Colin (insert last name here)!

Anne: Called it.

Mrs. Librarian: And now for the winner of short stories…

Anne: * fluffs hair *

Mrs. Librarian: Anne (insert another last name here)!

Anne: * struggles against crowd of adoring fans * Yes, thank you! Thank you, you're to kind!

Same day: Lunch time: In the lunch line

Zoe, Meredith, and Anne: Blah, blah, blah

Gordon Brawn: What's Camp Half Blood?

Anne: * looks at super amazing shirt she is wearing * Oh, it's a really cool camp!

Gordon: OK. So, do go there?

Anne: Yes. Yes I do go to Camp Half Blood.


	4. Chuck Norris

"Warden threw a party in the county jail…"

Anne was cabbage patching, not realizing she was being watched. Her favorite song came on from her Spotify account.

"The prison band was there and they began to wail!"

She was writing her Fanfiction while being amazing while…. listening to the King.

"OK. Here's the game plan- Rufus takes the gag and puts it in her mouth after Sally jumps her from behind. Then Cameroon duct tapes her to the super cool spinney chair." Lila rolls up the blue prints and pulls her ski mask over her face. The group of friends does the same and they stand up from crouching on the ground.

With that Martin Kung-Fu flies into the window of the school. The rest of the group follows suit and rushes to the Multi-purpose room. They all bust into the large room right as Anne is moonwalking with Michael Jackson. She freezes in mid stride and takes the pepper spray in her pocket out. Mr. Jackson vanishes in a puff of pleather-scented smoke.

Sally rushes her friend like a linebacker. Anne sprays a stream of the stinging Mace in slow motion. Sally jumps in the air and twirls, landing gracefully in a ninja position. She tackles her friend to the ground and drags her to the super cool spinney chair in the front of the room.

"What's the big ide-" Anne is cut off as a mask clad Rufus ties Anne's favorite handkerchief around her mouth. He takes his time and makes a pretty little bow at the back of her head with the corners of the gag.

_How pretty! _He thinks and pats his friend's head. When he moves away, Colin holds her down and Cameroon uses an old rope made of rope material and duct tape to tie the yellow power ranger to the super cool spinney chair.

Anne is about to ask herself who these people are, when she uses her Goofy Goober powers of deduction to see the clues;

Surah's dragon tail was thumping on the ground to the beat of 'Stayin' Alive' by the BeeGees.

Rufus was wearing his camo stalker pumps (he wore these ones instead of his usual sparkly pink ones. But only on CIA missions.)

Cameroon had cut extra holes in her fire nation souvenir mask for her glasses.

Colin was hunched over rubbing his hands together while wearing his Karkat pendant.

Sally's flaming lucherusness ness ness ss red/orange Weasley hair flowed out of her robber cap.

Lila was the shortest of them all, plus she was sitting on the floor making car noises while playing with her dinosaur toys.

Then there was Martin. Anne thought. Lets just say, when people came around during class to find out which African Americans were our heroes for Black History Month, half the class wrote down Martin's real name. **(No joke. He was fine with it. It really happened. I wonder what happened to those papers…)**

Despite her amazing Goofy Goober powers, she still asked the question people ask in a hostage situation. "Ooo er ooo peeale?" _Who are you people? _

_Wow, that sounded a lot braver in my mind… _She thinks.

Lila stands up. She walks forward pushing her face about a foot away from her Biffle's. **(BFFL's) **"Who do you think we are?"

_Crazy kidnappers? Adoring fans? _"Eh dun't know!"

"Guess!" Rufus jumps up and down and moves the gag down to her neck so she can speak.

"The pizza guys? NO! I know! You guys are here to take me to the national ice cream man convention, aren't you?! I can't wait! It's impossible to get tickets there!"

"No. But before we tell you who _we_ are, who do you think _you_ are?" Surah brings out her baby badger-mole and it quickly digs a tunnel big enough for her and Cameroon to hide in before Anne answers the question Martin just asked. They don't want to see this.

"Who am I? Who am I? Well mister, you're about to find out!" Anne uses her Hulk strength and breaks the cheap rope used to bind her to the super cool spinney chair. She jumps on top of the super cool spinney chair and does one of those 'Hi-Yah!' karate moves she learned watching Chop 'Em Up Chuck. **(Norris. Walker, Texas Ranger. Man, I know all the words to the theme song. I started mouthing the words one day and my brother shouts 'Alright! We're cutting you off!' We're a special family…) **

"I'M CHUCK NORRIS!" Anne leaps off of the super cool spinney chair and roundhouse kicks Mr. Silvers. (Who just so happened to rush unto the scene when Martin broke through the window.)

After that, a gang of drug dealers rushes into the room. Walker, Texas Ranger shows up crashing through another window and duck and rolls onto the floor. He jumps up and puts his hands on his waist. A spotlight appears on him, glinting off of his spurs.

"Did someone say Chuck Norris?" In the next minute Anne and Chuck Norris beat up the drug dealers in a montage of fists, kicks, and an awesome Scooby-Doo soundtrack.

"Well, I better get back to Texas." Chuck Norris moseys on over to the door. He then uses his Cherokee powers and a beautiful stallion -fit with saddle and bridle no less- appears. He mounts up and looks back, the camera closing in on his face like in spaghetti westerns, all dramatic like. " It was nice seeing you again mam, I can never repay you for saving my life that one time. It was nice meeting you all as well " Chuck Norris touches his hat-**wish I had one**- and rides away into the fading horizon.

Everyone turns back to look at Anne. She looks sheepishly at her boots. "So I'm obviously _not_ Chuck Norris…" Once again, Chop 'em up Chuck appears.

"Did someone say Chu-"

"GO AWAY!" Chloe appears and chases Walker, Texas Ranger out of the school.

"So, I'm not him. But if you want to know who I really am… just ask!" Anne huffs on her sleeve and slowly shines her belt buckle.

"Alright… who are you? Really?" Chloe comes back and nonchalantly cleans off her machete. She sniffs and clicks a button, causing the large blade to fold up, and promptly puts it into her pocket.

Anne thinks this over. But before she tells them the answer to their question- she has a question her self. "Chloe. How do you always pop up, then disappear just as fast?" Apparently, everyone wanted to know, for every person in the room looked at Chloe. Surah and Cameroon came out of their bomb shelters and listened for the answer from their Irish friend.

Chloe looks back and forth, checking her surroundings and staring each individual in the eye. She clears her throat and rubs her jaw like Mr. Stevenson does with his firelord red beard.

"Assassin secret." She says. After that she takes out a grappling hook and shoots it to the ceiling. She throws down a smoke bomb and it explodes against the floor, encasing the room in fog. When it clears, the friends look up and see a Chloe sized hole in the roof, slowly knitting itself back together.

"Ooooo Kayyy." Colin picks up the shell pieces of the smoke bomb and pours glue all over them. With a flash and a _pop _the smoke bomb is whole once again. He hands it to Lindie-Sue who popped up out of nowhere wearing a red and darker red outfit with scorch marks. She jumps up pumping her fists as she grabs the smoke bomb.

"THE FIRE NATION WILL RISE AGAIN!" She deposits the small bomb into her flowing blonde hair and Cameroon zaps her with her wand, sending her out of the room back to who knows where.

With that odd note, the inhabitance of the room turns their eyes to Anne. She makes an 'Oh right!' face and begins to tell her masked friends her name.

"I'M CLINT EASTWOOD!" Anne runs to the stage in the front of the Multi-Purpose room and turns to the crowd. She whips out a black gun. She points it to no one in particular.

"I know what you're thinking. This is a .44 Magnum, the most powerful handgun in the world, and seeing how it would blow your head clean off, you've got to ask yourself one question: Do I feel lucky? Well, do ya, punks?"

Rufus steps forward doing the Cha-Cha with his girl (cough cough Surah, cough cough). "I feel lucky!" With that Anne pulls the trigger, not minding the catch in it. All the girls faint into a man's arms and are dragged off set. The gun goes off with an awful loud _BANG! _At the end of the barrel, a stick comes out with a small white flag at the end. On the flag, is an orange splatter spot with the word BANG on it.

She laughs as all her friends come on stage, and whip off their masks. Everyone joins hands and takes a bow. Everyone in the audience throws flowers at the kids and a lady comes up and drags Martin away kicking and screaming. A group of young girls screams and throws roses at Colin. He turns his head and catches a flower in his teeth, grinning from ear to ear- causing the young girls to shriek.

After the performance everyone leaves to go home. At their houses,

Everyone goes to sleep and wakes up in the morning well rested and groggy. The friends went to school and had an average day filled with odd things done by Anne, Surah, and Colin. They got very little homework and went home happy to start the day a new the next morning…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Sassy! Colin and more comercials

**To…. Doctor Professor Sabrina Mather, Professor Doctor Savannah Little, and my fellow lowly intern, Meredith. Oh and lets see… how about a follower name?**

**To: Isengard Publishing Company, yeah, sorry about that last chapter… and this one!**

"What?" Colin smiles as he reads the awkward story Sally wrote in class. It was titled 'The Sassy Adventures of Sassy! Colin and Friends'. It was about your favorite power rangers and their non-Spandex friends. Everyone was talking about going to a new shoez store opening up and suddenly Colin went 'Go Go Sassy! Colin' and sparkles showered everywhere covering our friend Madi. Then we all hijack a limo and drive away. Or something like that.

Anne takes the notebook and reads it again. Everyone was done with their math work, so their table was just quietly talking and reading. Sally then takes _Anne's _math notebook and begins to draw Sassy! Colin. She lost all her other markers, so she draws with her pink highlighter.

First comes a big circle for his head. Then she makes spikey lines on top of his head for hair.

"Since when does my hair stand straight up like that?" Colin points and accuses Sally's art skills of not being amazing.

Next, she draws a line for a body. (Because stick figures are awesome.) She draws one arm resting on his hip and the other sticking straight out and pointing a finger as if he was snapping.

She then uses the pink marker to draw his legs. They're normal, but then she draws his shoes. She draws little rectangle thingies and then more rectangle thingies coming out of them. High heels.

"He looks like Slenderman! Draw a face!" Rufus hops up and down in his school chair. Man those things are uncomfy. You know, at my old elementary school, my niece's class has those big yoga balls as chairs! Are you kiddin' me?

Sally draws Colin's face. He has dot eyes, a nose, and a nice smiley mouth. Like a sideways capital D.

"Aww, man!" Colin laughs as Sally draws the finalis tactus **(- Google Translate.) **She draws tight circles in a line around Sassy! Colin's neck and down to his hip. She then peppers the paper with pink dots. A feather boa and magical pink sparkles.

"Done! OMG! We need to show Mr. Stevenson!" Sally folds the front half of Anne's notebook behind it, so all you can see is the page with Sassy! Colin.

"Nooo!" Colin slips his hood on and zips up his hoodie, so all you can see is his eyes.

"Mr. Stevenson! Mr. Stevenson come over here! Over here, quick!" The bearded teacher ends his conversation with Marshall Somethin-erother, and sees what Sally needs. She holds up the notebook and says, " Look! It's Sassy! Colin!"

Colin stops banging his head on the table to look at the Algebra 1 teacher.

Mr. Stevenson stands there and smiles. Then he puts on a lady voice and snaps his fingers. "You go Battis!" Colin bangs his head on the table once again.

Later:

Anne waves her hand around in the air. When Mr. Stevenson doesn't see, she walks up to him and asks for some help on a problem.

"Step into my office." He walks her over to the large SMART Board and begins to work out the problem. But before they are half over, Timmie starts disrupting math class.

"Timmie! Stop it!" Mr. Stevenson silences the little kid. Timmie says something that sounded like 'It's 'cause I'm black!'

Anne stifles a giggle at this as Mr. Stevenson turns around and says, "Did you seriously just play that card?"

"What card?"

"You just played the 'because I'm black card!'"

"No I didn't!" Timmie shouts. "I said _'it's in my blood.'_ I didn't use the black card!"

Anne laughs now, because she actually heard 'It's because I'm black' as well.

"Oh. Well I'm Irish, but you don't hear me singing Irish drinking songs in the middle of teaching!" Mr. Stevenson tells Timmie to get back to work.

"Darn it…" Anne wanted to hear Irish drinking songs instead of graphing functions.

**(This just in: A chapter can take up to a week or so to write for me. So I wrote this. And about three days ago, we leave Math class, and I'm always the last one out. I say 'have a good day' he tells me to do the same. And as he picks up some trash from the tables, I swear he is singing an Irish song. Well, it had a melody, and he was mumbling in what I take was a North Western European accent. A lot of this stuff I don't make up…)**

I now have a picture of Sassy! Colin in my notebook. And no, Colin, I will not rip it out!

* * *

Social Studies class:

"Ok class, time to start. Today we're just going to do textbook work. Get your America books out please and begin reading Chapter 8. Sections 5 thru 9. I don't want to hear any talking. If I do, Mr. Silvers will deal with you." Mr. Currs finishes his speech, and nods to his fellow teacher who flexes his I'm-a-basketball-coach-and-a-teacher muscles.

Anne stares open mouthed at her wrestler teacher. Sally looks over to Anne and mouths 'how?'

Mr. Currs was not supposed to be back at school. He looked completely normal. He was not rolling on the floor in violent convulsions, his eyes were normal, his skin was not purple, his hair was neatly combed. WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

The kids who were there the day the T.A.R.D.I.S. appeared, were a little late opening their books. They began reading, but every so often the children would steal glances at their teacher. But he was acting normal. Sipping tea, bowtie, smiling at some unknown thing on his teacher computer.

He was always doing that. You look up and there he is- staring at something on his computer screen. Sometimes he would grin, and begin typing in response. I wonder what it is? At one point in the beginning of the year- everyone is watching a science video, right?

Then Anne looks up halfway through the class period, and has an image burned into her memory.

So, teachers usually show things every period. And if the teachers have been teaching for a number of years, they already know the video backward and forward. So, they have Science/Social Studies the last period of the day, and halfway through the video, Anne looks up and there she sees it.

Mr. Currs

Was eating

…

…

cornbread!

Just eating cornbread, outta nowhere! Yes, every other day, he'll be eating a banana or a granola bar, or something like that. But, cornbread was just completely random. Yes, we live in the South. Yes, he eats a snack. But, none for his students? 'Anne' made him cracklin' cornbread as her Christmas gift to him. All the other teachers got ornaments or something. But he got bacon cornbread. Because bacon is amazing. But not as amazing gwavy. Because everything is better with a little gwavy on it.

Off topic.

Halfway through class, Christian O'Cockiness belched loudly, and asked to go to the bathroom in his lazy drawl.

"Mr. Currs?" He stretched as he raised his hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Mr. Currs rolled his eyes and stopped cutting paper dolls. He put down his scissors and raised a questioning eyebrow. "I don't know. Can you? I sure hope you can seeing as you're in the eighth grade, but if you can't that's your doctor's problem not mine!"

Half the class laughs at this comment, for at our school, you must say 'may' not 'can'. There is a difference. Learn it.

Anne's ears turn red as she chuckles at her teachers retort.

Christian smiles and whispers something to Marshall. Marshall snorts and shakes his head. "Uh. May I go to the toilet? I need to pee!"

The cool kids spread throughout the room howl. Mr. Silvers' ears turn a dusty shade of blue, but he grins nevertheless.

Mr. Currs replies to this with a sharp " Come up here! Don't be shy!" Christian hesitates but saunters to the front of the room; swinging his arms out, bumping into people on purpose saying 'oops, sorry.' And 'will ya scoot in, I'm tryin' to walk!'

When he gets up there, kids are still stifling giggles as O' Cockiness smiles and waves his hand. "Hello! It's great to be here! So, why'd you want me up here?" His smile wavers as the teacher stands up and puts both hands on Christian's shoulders.

"Today in class, we will learn about history. And in the history of this great Earth there have been wars over almost every surface. And when people fought in these wars, they most likely took prisoners. And many of these prisoners were tortured for secrets!"

Christian O' Cockiness bolts. Or tries to. But while Mr. Currs was giving his little torture speech, Silvers had gotten up and scooted to the back of the lab. When the smooth basketball player shot to the back of the classroom, Silvers leaped out and grabbed him by the back of the shirt, and the seat of his pants. He carried Christian to the front of the room and set him down in a super cool spinney chair.

O' Cockiness tries to run once again, but Mr. Silvers snaps his fingers and says, "_Ergo!_" And ropes spring out and wrap his arms to the back of the chair, and bind his ankles together.

But before Mr. Currs can demonstrate how colonists soaked British soldiers in tar and feathers, upside down while pouring scalding tea down their pie holes, all Surah breaks loose.

She crashes into the wall in the front of the lab, crushing the SMART Board and sending people against the wall in the back. She subdues the great bulldozer and jumps down patting the side of the hulking machinery. She saunters to the middle of the Science lab and pulls a chair out; it's metal legs screeching on the floor. She props her booted feet on the table and pulls out a bottle of _Jack Daniel's Tennessee Whiskey_. Surah opens the bottle, and the camera zooms in to capture the _shpritz! _of the cap coming off. When she pours the drink into a small glass, the room smells suspiciously of apple juice.

Mr. Currs comes over suddenly wearing a 'I'm from Tennessee shirt' (He is…) and large wrestler belt buckle. He sits down near Surah and pours himself a glass. He snaps his fingers and Surah's whiskey turns into a milkshake. She tosses the glass behind her shoulder and slurps the shake greedily. Mr. Silvers catches the glass in midair, not spilling a drop. He sits down beside Currs, wearing a black Stetson and large boots- with shiny, clinking spurs no less.

Surah goes and huddles in the corner stroking her milkshake cup, and muttering to her self about Buckets.

Silvers raises his glass and clinks it against Currs' glass. The two teachers look off into the distance and speak in short sentences.

"We don't drink with minors." Mr. Currs says eyeing the kids as if they would steal the liquor.

"We don't usually drink," Mr. Silvers takes a tentative sip.

"But when we do," Mr. Currs finishes up.

They then say this line together, "We drink _Jack Daniel's Tennessee Whiskey"._

"It satisfies your thirst, and isn't dry at all. Try it, see how you like it!" Mr. Currs takes a gulp of the swirling brown liquid. "Aahhh! Hits the spot."

"Stay thirsty, my friends." Mr. Silvers polishes off the rest of his liquor and smiles.

"Alright! That was perfect!" Dr. C comes in and claps his hands. (Which is hard while holding a clipboard. He was holding a clipboard. Dr. C was.) "I can't believe my eyes but I think we got everything on the first take! I'm going to go watch the commercial to make sure, then ship it off to be put on the Tube!" He finishes up in his slight Northern accent, and rushes off to do whatever principals do.

Mr. Gray and Mr. Stevenson come in and sit down. Soon the Corona and burgers are broken out and our gingery math teacher leads the drinking songs.

"I walked in and the band just started  
The singer couldn't carry a tune in a bucket  
Was on a mission to drown her memory but  
I thought no way with all this ruckus"

"But after one round with Jose Cuervo  
I caught my boots tapping 'long with the beat  
And after two rounds with Jose Cuervo  
That band was sounding pretty darn good to me"

"Then some stranger asked me to dance  
And I reveled to her my two left feet  
Said "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you asked,  
But tonight's about me and an old memory"

"Then after three rounds with Jose Cuervo  
I let her lead me out on the floor  
And after four rounds with Jose Cuervo  
I was showing off moves never seen before"

"Well, around five or round six  
I forgot what I came to forget  
After Round seven, Or was it eight?  
I bought a round for the whole dang place"

"And after nine rounds with Jose Cuervo  
They were counting me out and I was about to give in  
But after ten rounds with Jose Cuervo  
I lost count and started counting again"

"One round with Jose Cuervo  
I went two rounds with Jose Cuervo  
Three rounds with Jose Cuervo…"

Lila puts up her guitar as the teachers finish up the song; most of the students bobbing their heads at the catchy tune coming from the male educator's throats. They end the song with a loud applause from the surrounding students, and a crash from the nine and three quarters empty _Jack Daniel's_. The teachers soon realize they just preformed this little episode in front of some kids, but before they can do anything, the bell rings and the car riders leave.

That leaves the bus riders to the teachers. They most likely would've given the students ASD or ISS, but were too tired to get up and yell at little innocent kids in a drunken rage. So instead they wave their arms and give slurred instructions to the children with phones to call their wives or fiancée to come pick them up.

Moral of the story: When filming a whiskey commercial, never do it at a public place and with my math teacher, then do not drink the whiskey. But if you do, call a ride, never drink and drive. It's super dangerous.

And stupid.

And idiotic.

And a whole bunch of other synonymous for drinking and driving. So kids, don't even if you're buzzed. Ya gotta remember, don't do Fanfiction at home. Cameron, Jennie, and Surah I mean you guys.

You guys have been a wonderful crowd! Drive safe! DON'T FORGET TO TIP YOUR WAITRESS!


	6. Mental problems labeled Cheerio's

**Um, Mr. Hall, if you had the courage to get past Chapter 1, good for you! But, uh… you are banned from reading this chapter. Friends of mine, don't you dare tell him to keep reading like last time.**

**I know I wrote it and first brought up Cheerio's at lunch, but remember, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID HIS BEARD LOOKED LIKE A CHEERIO! Sarah, I can't explain how your idea inspired me to write this but… this one's for you.**

_The two men stared at each other with hatred in their eyes. _

_Though I don't know why, they've always been good friends. _

_Anyway._

_They sat at opposite sides of the long table, one on the right side, the other on the left, about two feet apart. _

_The content of the large yellow box was spread out on the table, after it had been knocked over in a fit of fury._

_The man on the right had a fiery red/ginger beard circling his mouth, and resting on his chin._

_Like an '_O_'._

_His hair was receding to the back of his scalp as if trying to escape the fight about to come._

_Though he was young, mid thirties?_

_He taught math._

_The man on the left side of the table was sturdily built with muscles on his upper arms, and ox-like shoulders._

_He had dark brown hair waving on his head._

_His tattoo wiggling on his inside forearm as if agitated by the tension in the air._

_He taught Science, Social Studies, and coached._

_Suddenly, the math teacher's arm shot out and grabbed the spilled cereal spread amongst the hard surface of the table._

_He angrily munched the Cheerio's and continued to stare down his opponent._

_The Science teacher's ex-wrestler hand quickly shot forward and scooped several cereal bits up and shoved them into his mouth with both hands._

_He chewed greedily._

_Stevenson lurched forward and grabbed the box, and poured what little was left into his tilted back head._

_Currs gasped._

How dare you, _he thought, but kept his thoughts quiet. _

_But his thoughts did not want to be hushed._

_The Science shot forward and tackled the math teacher to the floor._

_The two men wrestled on the ground, Currs sitting on Stevenson, his hands wrapped around his friend's throat._

_Somehow, Stevenson wrestled to his feet and threw Currs into a cabinet._

"They are my Cheerio's," _the math teacher bellowed._

"I bought them!"_ Currs ran and slammed his head into Stevenson's gut, knocking his breath out._

_The teachers wrestle around the room, grappling at their opponent's arms and sweeping feet from underneath each other._

_Currs climbs on top of the counter at the front of the room, and flies through the air, body slamming his rival._

_Stevenson rolls across the floor, red ooze trickling from his bottom lip._

_Currs breaths a sigh of relief and walks to the table._

_Before he can touch the box, Stevenson leaps up and tackles Currs' legs, crashing them down in a flurry of chairs._

_They roll and clash across the hard ground, ducking punches and blocking kicking feet._

_They struggle, taking turns sitting on each other, or unsuccessfully trying to strangle one another._

_They reach out their hands to grab the yellow cardboard box._

_They fail._

_Mr. Gray had heard the commotion and rushed to the Science lab down the hall._

_He takes a running leap, and lands on the crushed bodies of his fellow educators._

_They groan and fall unconscious._

_Mr. Gray sits on his friend's backs and tilts his head back and fills his mouth with sweet Honey Nut Cheerio's._

_He crunches happily, smiling as he polished off the start of their feud._

Yum.

_He thinks about the Lucky Charms Mr. Silvers is most likely savoring at this moment, and rushes off to find the Science teacher, hidden in the school building._

_Mr. Silvers was in fact hidden in the boy's locker room, feet raised onto the toilet bowl in the smallest stall, crunching angrily on sweet rainbows and red balloons._

"Oohhhh kkkaayyyy…" Anne awkwardly sidesteps out of the lab to go lie on a couch and tell Sally and Lila how she came to be traumatized.

She didn't see a therapist because 'therapist' has a special meaning.

Separate the first the letters from the rest of the word. My friends taught me that. Yeah, our minds aren't really 'mysterious' as 'needs special attention'.


	7. the return

"Help! Help!" The shout tore across the sound barrier rippling through time and space until it found the ears of the Power Rangers. They all stood up nearly table flipping… the table. Everyone ran into their respective bathrooms, and the stalls all slammed as one. The Spandex uniforms pacifically colored for the different members of the team appeared. A dark blue fabric and a really cool helmet replaced Martin's clothes; Rufus had the same change wash over him, except with a stretchy hot pink ensemble.

Lila twirled around in her stall as she became the black ranger (no racism intended), and Sally the red. Anne fell down in the big stall as she dressed for being the yellow ranger. _Curse spandex! _She screamed silently.

As sounds of pain came from the ladies room, Martin and Rufus waited impatiently in the hallway for their female cohorts.

"What takes girls so long in the bathroom?" Martin wondered out loud.

"They're probably doing make-up or something." Rufus answered. " I don't know why though, we wear helmets." A mental picture came to Rufus's mind of giggly girls in P-J's brushing their hair and having pillow fights. He sighed wistfully. What he didn't realize was that make-up was a painful process in which people strap you to a wooden chair in a torture chamber and stab your eyes with black pointy sticks called 'mascara brushes'. And they yank half your hair out with brushes to do things hair was not meant to do.

Anyhow.

When all the Rangers came out and synchronized their rainbow watches they set off in search of the cries for help. When they found the right door in which sounds of torture came from, they silently crouched in front of it, not wanting to burst in.

"Alright, this is probably a rescue mission," Sally began. "So, we wont need any weaponry assistance." She glared at Anne until she put her .44 up. Anne was upset at that; it was a flintlock pistol, really hard to come by. And on top of that, it was really shiny. "We wont need any giant robots either because we are inside." Sally finished up, making everybody groan. They really liked using the giant robot.

A moan of agony came from the other side of the door and Rufus jumped up.

"The time to act is now!" And before anyone could stop him, he barreled down the door, sending it into the wall with a sizeable '_BANG!' _

On the other side of the door, the Rangers found a computer class. All the kids looking bored and hating 'home-row keys'; the kids all turned at once to see five awesome looking Spandex people crash through the door. The one in black waved slowly. At the front of the room, there was a man lifting weights- this was where the pain sounds came from, he was crushed under a large barbell. Sally walked over and threw the 600 lbs. weight off the teacher with one hand.

While the teacher stood up slowly dusting himself off, Anne set her hands on her hips- sizing up the teacher.

He was a good 6+ feet, with shoulder length choppy brown hair and a large gold hoop earring in one of his ears. The teacher stretched his arms and did some squats -to bring the blood back to his legs- that caused an old fashioned girl in the room to blush furiously and avert her eyes. (Cough, cough. Anne, cough, cough.) He smoothed his billow-y white man blouse that had a collar opening (also known as man cleavage) past his collarbone, and brought his hand up to stroke his fu-manchu and wavy goatee. He was fairly stringy despite his tall stature.

After he sized up the Power Rangers himself, he stuck his right hand out in greeting. Lila- being a lefty- stuck out her left hand and was severely confounded. Then Anne cam forward being the only one in the group knowing how to give a proper shake. **I seriously have gotten compliments on my handshake by adults- even by guy ones. 'Why that's a real handshake' or 'You got a good handshake on you young lady!' **And promptly grasped the man's hand squinting at him through her plastic yellow helmet.

"Hello, there!" The man called down shaking each noodle arm of the other four rangers- having a fairly loose grip himself. "My name is Johnathan Babycat, and I'm the keyboarding teacher, but I don't believe we've met. Please take a seat- anywhere will do. Today we are focusing on Microsoft Excel!"

The kids began to protest to no avail.

"Oh. We're good. Fine really. You don't have to do that." Sally tried backing to the door, but was blocked by having Babycat's paw on her shoulder.

"No, no. I insist. It'll be real fun."

'Please, sir." Anne began. "We really have to get back to class, we only came because we heard you yelling for help. It is very nice of you to offer us a spot in your class, but we must decline."

The pirate looking fellow sauntered to the rear of the room and grabbed four school chairs and sat the girls and Rufus in them and led Martin to the front of the room and lightly pulled him by the forearm into a chair in-between EZ and Hunter.

Over the next hour and a half, Babycat presented a very nice slideshow about all the important things Microsoft Excel can do. He was just talking about cells, and rows and columns and all that jazz, when an alarm went off on his desk. The teacher quickly rushed to it and shut it off. Once that was done he got out a large rubber band sling thingy and sat on the floor. He set one end of the band below his feet, stretching against the bottom of his shoes, and held the other end in his hands. He then began to pull on the band in different ways working out his bi-ceps and tri-ceps and leg-ceps; all the while talking about the fascinations of this spreadsheet application. All of a sudden in the middle of a slide about functions and formulas, the loud speaker went on and every single person inside the school heard:

"Martin Bubb-le please get of Minecraft. Shut down your computer and give it to your teacher. Thank you." Dr. C signed off. Everyone went _'Ooooooooo Martin!' _And Martin's reply was "And you all weren't on Minecraft?!" With that the fire alarm went off and everyone was herded outside like little sheep.

Once everyone was outside, a little Hispanic boy slipped out of the door and casually waltzed to Mr. Babycat's class' line in the backfield. The little boy had strange smoke curling off his little girl fingers. He had a large coat with hundreds of pockets sewn onto it; he seemed hyperactive, slightly jumping on the balls of his feet, always brushing his hair behind his ears, making tiny mechanical animals out of pipe cleaners, string and washers. Mr. Stevenson wondered what this meant. _Just another Mexican kid, I guess. _He thought. He sighed, and moved to the door making sure all the gibbering monkeys were quiet going inside the building.

**Who is this mysterious Hispanic child? Why is this chapter so short? What will happen in the next chapter? Why am I asking questions that I will have to answer? Will Mr. Stevenson ever smile again? We'll see…**


	8. The end of eighth grade?

"And that…" Mr. Babycat shouted over his blender mixing the disgusting substance into a green and purple glop. "Is where babies come from" He shut off the blender and poured the gross lumpy liquid into a cup. "Any questions?"

As the pirate like teacher casually looked out across the room like an ocean view, he took a look around the classroom to take in the students. In the front of the room, the nerdy children were finishing up their notes on his fascinating speech. Half the boys in the room were silently giggling; the other half were quietly weeping over their keyboards. Anne had put on giant headphones to block out the instructor's teachings.

Then Jennie blew the school up and everyone exploded.

The End.


End file.
